Blake Grayson
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Blake Grayson was happy once again with her new family and friends. Until she went on a quest with Nico and Percy to Jump City. What will happen when her brother recognizes her but she doesn't? Will she forgive Robin or will she turn her back on him, like he did to her years ago? After TLO. Percy is 18 and Nico is 15! Child of Hades! OCx? maybe other OC?
1. Chapter 1

_"Blake honey! It's time to wake up! Today's your birthday remember?" Mary Grayson laughed as her 8-year-old daughter shot out of bed to her closet._

_"Happy birthday to me and Robin" She chanted. Her brother's birthday was a day after hers but the siblings like to think they were born on the same day. _

_"Binky!" A nine-year old ran into Blake's room and squeezed the life out of her. _

_"Robbie!" She tried to hug him just as hard, but failed miserably._

_"Happy birthday Binky/Robbie!" They shouted simultaneously. Mary laughed at her children's antics. _

_"Come on now, you don't want daddy to eat your birthday cake do you?" She smirked._

_"-gasp- No! Daddy!" Blake raced out of the room with Dick running after her._

_..._

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Before we show the performance of Mary and John Grayson, would everyone join in singing happy birthday to their children, Blake and Dick!" the ring master yelled and received cheers in return._

_"Happy birthday to you..." After the song had finished, the big event everyone was waiting for arrived. The two adults were going to do a trapeze act without a net. _

_Mary did a series of twists and twirls on her bar and prepared to launch herself at her husband. She swung her self in the air and was successfully caught by John. Suddenly, his wires snapped and they plummeted to their death. _

_"Mami/Tati!" the siblings yelled. _

_A sickening crack echoed in the arena. Blake cried out as she ran towards her mom._

_"MAMI! Wake up please! Stop sleeping!" She cried desperately. Through out the arena, the heart-breaking cries of the children could be heard throughout the crowd._

_"PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

_..._

Gasping, Blake sat upright in her bed. Over the years, she wished it was just a nightmare, but it would always be a memory etched in her mind.

"What's wrong? Did you have that dream again?" In the dark, she could see the shadow of her brother. She thought it was Robin for a moment, before remembering how he was a traitor. Her _new_ brother, or at least half-brother, Nico, sat down on her bed and stroked her hair. He was one year older than her, and had the same color hair and eyes as her. 6 years ago, she wouldn't have believed she was a demigod and daughter of Hades, but after the 'incident' she could. Shaking her thoughts out-of-the-way, she answered Nico before he got worried.

"Yeah...but i'm okay now. C'mon, let's get breakfast before Percy eats everything." Nico laughed imagining that. After the war, Nico had opened up more and became more social.

The war, that was another thing she could never forget, next to Robin's betrayal, and her parents death.

She had only been 12 the time it happened, but she lost a lot of people she cared for that day.

...

"-ahem- I have an announcement to make." Chiron said. immediately, everyone quieted down.

"I have received news. There has been monster sighting in a town called Jump City. We need to take care of it quickly to avoid disaster. Does anyone volunteer to take this quest?" As soon as I heard that, I shot my hand up. I was always ready for a quest.

"I'll do it! Pick me Chiron!" I yelled. Chiron looked at me and nodded his head.

"Very well, you may choose two companions to go with you and you will leave in an hour. I made a call, and you will be staying at the Teen Titans tower. They are the guardians of the town. They have agreed to let you stay until the problem is solved."

"Aye, aye captain~" I mock saluted and looked around to see who would be the lucky winners.

"I pick Percy and Nico!" The said two glanced at each other and sighed.

"Sorry sis but I need to finish a task for father. But I will go meet you guys later on."

I pouted but nodded.

(one hour later)

"NOW ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL?!"

Percy came up to me and smacked the back of my head.

"Shut up! Gods, for someone who looks emo, you are as loud as a bullhorn."

"-gasp- Percy! You wound me so! My own brethren has betrayed me with such action!" He mock-glared at me before answering.

"Since when have you read Shakespeare?"

"Since Annabeth gave me the Greek version! 'Romeo, oh Romeo, where are thou Romeo?'" I cackled as he face-palmed.

"Come here and hold my hand!" We decided (more of me demanding) to shadow-travel to Jump City.

He grumbled under his breath before coming towards me and grabbing my hand. Gee, you think an 18-year-old could handle me. Smirking I got both his hands, swung them side to side and sang, "London bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London bridge is falling down! My fair lady!" Percy was about to smack me again but I shadow traveled before he could. I did this to catch him off guard, again.

(Robin's POV)

"All right team. The three people should be coming any minute now. Everyone ready?" A few days ago the team and I encountered a weird monster that wouldn't die no matter what. We almost lost if raven hadn't sent it into another dimension in a fit of anger.

Then the next day, we got a call from a man who said he could help. On another day, I would have badgered him with endless questions, but I was a bit desperate to rid of the monster. Raven couldn't send them away every time. The man, Chiron, had said he would send three of his students here to help. He didn't say who since he, himself hadn't known who would come. Today would be the day they arrived.

"Yes Robin! We have made the three rooms for our new friends!" Starfire confirmed.

In the corner of the room, shadows began to surround it. I instantly became alert and shouted, "Titans, get ready!"

On instinct, they readied their weapons at the corner.

(Regular pov)

Blake and Percy landed in which she hoped was the tower. She hated it when she landed somewhere else. Last time, she went to Italy instead of Australia. She crashed on the floor and Percy was on all fours, dry heaving. She loved it when she made him sick like that.

She looked up and was surprised to see 5 people aiming weapons at her. She put her arms in front of her as the universal sign of surrender.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to be violent. Is this the Titans' tower? Please tell me it is. I don't want to be in Italy again."

A guy in a bright-colored spandex came forward. "Yes. Now who are you?" he asked full of suspicion.

Sighing with relief, she shot her hand out. "Hello traffic light! We are here to help with the monster problem. That dweeb over there, is Percy Jackson, and i'm-" at that moment Percy stood up and started choking Blake. (Not enough to kill, don't worry)

"GRAYSON! What the hell! You know I hate when you do that!" He shook her while still shaking her. Robin froze once he heard that name. On the outside, he was normal, but in the inside, he was panicking. 'It couldn't be...could it?'

"That's...why...i did...it!" She gasped out before hit his pressure point, making him let go, and swiping his legs from under him. She put one arm under his leg and one around his neck and pulling.(like a wrestler move.)

"Uncle! Uncle!" He begged. Grinning like a mad man, she let go and stood up to see shocked faces.

"Sorry...I'm still mad at him for pulling a prank on me."

"And it was a damn good one too!" Smiling sweetly, she walked back towards him and started stepping on his -ahem- baby maker.

"Yes because I _LOVED_ it when you dyed my hair _pink_ and dragged my bed with me in it into the lake!"

The boys in the room cringed imagining the pain of Percy. Robin was surprised to see her act so violent. If it was his sister, she changed a lot during six years.

Sighing, she stopped beating Percy and turned back to the team.

"As I tried to say, that's Percy Jackson, and I'm Blake Grayson, or Shadow if you want."

Robin was shocked to say in the least. It was his sister. His sister he thought to be missing. Everyone believed she was dead, but he never gave up hope on her being alive. Now here she was, alive and in the flesh, his baby sister, Binky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, I was told their were three people coming. And you're just a kid!" Exclaimed Robin.

"Hey, hey, hey! What about you guys! You guys are teens. We are more than capable of handling the monster problem!" Percy shot back.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed. "Percy might be a seaweed brain but he's a good fighter!"

"Yeah-wait! Grayson!"

"Anyways there are three people. Me, Percy, and my brother Nico!" Blake counted the people off with her fingers, ignoring Percy.

Robin froze for the second time that day. 'Brother!? _I'M_ her brother!'

"How very nice your brother is coming as well! When can we meet Nico? Do you have any other family as well?" Starfire said.

"Um, he actually my half-brother on my dad's side. And he'll come soon, he just had to go with dad on an errand. And, yes I have a bunch of cousins, Percy is one of them."

Robin was now more than confused. Since when did they have a half brother? Cousins?! And wasn't their dad dead?

As soon as she said those words, shadows began to form in the corner just like Blake. A boy stepped out. He had raven black hair, black eyes so dark, you couldn't see the pupil, and pale yet olive-toned skin. He too, was dressed in black and looked about 15.

Blake saw him too and ran at him. "Nico!" Blake hugged him. So this was Nico?

"Oof! Yes, I know your happy to see me but please let go!"

"Sorry!" Nico glanced at us and stepped forward.

"Hey, the name's Nico Di Angelo. Are you the people we're suppose to help?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How exactly are you going to help us, 'cause no offence, but shorty right here seems..." Cyborg trailed off, unnerved by Nico's glare. Nico walked back to Percy and Blake and began to speak in an unknown language. Robin knew a lot of them but this one was unknown to him.

"Starfire, Raven." Robin whispered. Both came up to their leader. "Do you guys know what language this is?"

"No, friend Robin."

"It's Ancient Greek." Raven stated. "But I never learned how to speak or understand it."

"Ancient Greek? Why do they know Greek?"

"Because we are Greek, rainbow tights." Blake announced.

"Look, I don't believe you guys can fight these monsters. Even we couldn't!" Robin yelled.

"Well duh! You're using the wrong weapons!" Percy said like it was so obvious.

"How much do you know about Greek Mythology?" Nico asked.

"You mean Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus?" Said Beast Boy.

"Yes, they are real, they still come down and have babies with mortals, which are called Demigods."

"And?" Cyborg said impatient.

"Ugh! We are demigods! Gods, can you be any dumber?!" Blake shouted.

"Blake!" Nico scolded.

"What! You were taking forever! Even Percy figured it out easier!" Percy stood there a moment, wondering if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Anyways, long story short, Percy is the son of Poseidon, and me and Blake are children of Hades."

"Hold up. You want us to believe that?" Robin accused.

Blake face-palmed. "Really?! Did you not see when me and Nico came through SHADOWS?"

"Okay everyone sit your butts down! It's fucking story time!" Blake yelled out. Nico glared at her and smacked her head.

"No bad words!"

"Nico! You and Percy get to say them!" She whined.

"Because we're older than you." Percy said with a smug smile.

* * *

'Has Blake really forgotten about me?'

'I can't believe she so comfortable with that guy and her so called 'brother'.'

'I should be the one with her, scolding her.'

* * *

"Nico's only a year older! And Percy, you're just old!" Percy gaped at her. He snapped out of it and picked her up by the collar, which was not that hard considering she was 5'4 against his 6'1 frame.

"I'm fucking 18! That is not old!"

"Yes it is 'grandpa'!"

"That's it-" Nico punched Percy, making him let go of Blake.

"OW!"

"What'd I say about hitting her!"

"'Don't hit Blake, she is very fragile and sensitive unlike you. She still sleeps with her blanket so don't corrupt her even more.'" Percy recited.

"You said that!" She screeched. "Do you know how long the Stoll brothers teased me about that!"

"Oh, look, let's not waste any more time! It's story time, right guys!" Nico walked away quickly toward the team.

"NICO!"

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately and that this is so short. I was having writer's block with this. Please feel free to leave ideas and review!**

**Peace!**  
**~A.W.F.**


End file.
